Sopresa de Nvidad
by Tachikawa de Ishida
Summary: Nada puede ser mejor que recibir una buena noticia en Navidad y eso se los puede asegurar Syaora. Lemmon


**Hola yo aquí de nuevo con otra pequeña historia, la verdad ya tenia tiempo que quería hace un one-shont de esta pareja y heme aquí.**

**En esta historia no habrá drama ni nada solo mucho amor de una pareja muy conocida y a la que todos amamos jaja sale lean y déjenme sus comentarios que para mi son muy importantes.**

**Nota: esto no será POV**

**Sorpresa de Navidad**

En el mullido sofá de una hermosa casa se encuentra sentado Syaoran Li un joven de 22 años cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos color ámbar, muy apuesto de cuerpo bien formado pero no demasiado marcado, alto de aproximadamente 1.80 se encontraba vestido con un traje Armani negro con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados, dándole una apariencia totalmente sexy.

Se encontraba sentado esperando a su esposa para salir rumbo a la casa de sus mejores amigos para festejar navidad con ellos, como lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron y se empezaron a relacionar .

Sakura Kinomoto o mejor dicho Sakura Li es su esposa una joven de la misma edad que el joven cabellos castaño claro, ojos color verde cual esmeralda, un cuerpo muy bien definido estatura alta de 1.70 y muy hermosa.

Cuando Sakura bajo por las escaleras de la casa Syaoran dejo su hilo de pensamientos para prestarle atención a la hermosa mujer que tenia enfrente suyo, llevaba un vestido Christian Dior color negro ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura era largo hasta los talones y con un escote en la espalda que llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, a conjunto con unas zapatillas Jimmy Choo en color negro y con tacos de 7 cm.

Syaoran al ver a su esposa se levanta para tomarla de la cintura y darle un tierno beso al amor de su vida

-Ya estoy lista amor-dijo Sakura una ves terminado el beso

-Ya lo note-dijo Syaoran recorriendo con la mirada a su esposa

-Bien vámonos por que Eriol y Tomoyo deben estar esperándonos

-De acuerdo pero regresando quiero mi regalo de Navidad de acuerdo?-dijo empezando a besar en cuello de su esposa

-Muy bien-dijo echando el cuello para atrás dándole espacio para poder que su esposo pudiera besar mejor su cuello-pero ahora vámonos que ya es tarde-dijo separándose bruscamente de el

Tomaron camino a la mansión Hiraguizawa, en donde el matrimonio los estaba esperando impacientes dado a que eran los únicos que faltaban, ya que sus demás invitados tanto Takashi y su esposa Chiharu junto con su pequeña hija de 3 años, Fumma y su esposa Rika junto con su pequeño niño de 2 años, Kamui y su esposa Naoko y sus gemelos de 7 meses.

Se subieron a su Aston Martin gris de año para partir.

Llegaron y al tocar apareció una radiante Tomoyo con su pancita de 5 meses de embarazo a recibirlos.

-Sakura, Syaoran que bueno que llegan me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo la azabache dejándolos pasar a la mansión

-Lo siento Tomoyo , es mi culpa me tarde demasiado arreglándome y además fui a recoger eso-dijo a lo que ella solo sonrió con complicidad a su amiga.

-Muy bien pasemos a la sala todos los están esperando.

-Feliz Navidad!-saludo Sakura a sus amigos de toda la vida y asi empezaron los saludos abrazo y felicitaciones, hasta que llego el momento de pasar al comedor.

La cena transcurrió entre platicas acerca de la vida de cada uno de los jóvenes llego la hora del postre y todos pasaron a tomarlo la sala con una taza de te.

-Y bien chicos no creen que es hora de también traer retoños al nido-dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Syaoran y Sakura

-Jeje-rio nerviosamente Syaoran-pues será cuando tenga que ser-dijo no muy seguro

-Asi es-dijo Sakura medio ausente, algo que no paso desapercibido por su esposo

-Bien es hora de abrir los regalos no creen?-dijo Takashi

-Muy bien-dijeron todos casia coro

Los regalos se abrieron y pasada la media noche los matrimonios se empezaron a despedir para poder llevar a sus hijos a dormir al final solo quedaron Syaoran y Sakura en la mansión Hiraguizawa, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en la cocina hablando mientras Eriol y Syaoran estaban tomando una copa de coñac platicando muy amenamente.

-Eriol tu pregunta me dejo pensando-dijo Syaoran viendo su copa de coñac casi vacía

-A si que pregunta-dijo Eriol con su habitual mirada de misterio como si el supiera algo que los demás no

-Hacer de tener…un hijo-dijo Syaoran alzando la mirada

-Mmm y que as pensado-pregunto Eriol

-La verdad si me gustaría pero no se que piensa Sakura

-Yo creo que a ella también le gustaría.

-Muy bien-en ese instante entraron Sakura y Tomoyo a la sala riendo

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos mi amor-dijo Sakura viendo a su esposo

-Muy bien-dijo levantándose-Buenas noche y Feliz Navidad a los dos-dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos

-Feliz Navidad-dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo

-Hasta mañana y Feliz navidad-dijo Sakura

-Buena suerte Sakura-le susurro Tomoyo

Una ves en su auto Syaoran intento hablar con Sakura pero ella venia sumida en sus pensamientos.

Una ves que llegaron a la casa Syaoran tomo asiento y halo a Tomoyo para sentarla en sus piernas.

-Mi amor, ya me daras mi regalo de navidad-dijo Syaoran besando el cuello de su esposa

-Si pero no es este-dijo levantándose, para tomar una pequeña caja que estaba debajo del árbol de navidad envuelto en un papel color verde y con un moño rojo.

-Aquí tienes-dijo extendiéndoselo a Syaoran

-Gracias-susurro y empezó a abrirlo

Al terminar de abrirlo arque una de sus perfectas cejas y volteo a ver a Sakura con cara de no entender en la caja avía un par de zapatitos verdes y una taza de "El mejor Papá del Mundo"

-Mi amor la taza es muy bonita pero estos zapatitos no creo que me queden-dijo casi con inocencia a lo que su esposa se exaspero

-Syaoran de verdad eres lento o solo te estas haciendo-dijo Sakura muy seria

-De verdad no me estoy haciendo, no entiendo esto

Sakura subió las escaleras hacia su habitación maldiciendo lo despistado que fue y sigue siendo su esposo, abrió el cajón del buro alado de su cama, saco una hoja y bajo las escaleras, se acerco a su esposo y le extendió la hoja.

-Que es esto-repuso Syaoran

-Los resultados de mi prueba de embarazo-dijo y Syaoran abrió los ojos como plato-tengo un mes de embarazo

Syaoran no dijo nada solo se levanto y cargo a su esposa en brazo y le dio vueltas, pero asi como la levanto la dejo delicadamente en el suelo

-Lo siento le pude haberle hecho daño a nuestro hijo-dijo acariciándole su vientre aun plano

-Descuida no paso nada-dijo acariciando los hermoso cabellos de su esposo

-Me as hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Sakura, me diste tu amor y ahora me das un hijo, Te amo-le dijo besándola

-Yo también Te amo Syaoran-dijo volviéndolo a besar

El besos se fue subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirlo solo en un contacto de lengua, Syaoran llebo su mano hasta el cierre del vestido de Sakura y lo bajo Sakura al notar esto rompió el beso

-Vamos a nuestra recamara-le dijo enrollando sus pernas en la cadera de Syaoran

El no corto ni perezoso empezó a andar con su esposa en brazo hasta la habitación y una ves ahí la recostó delicadamente en la cama y se posiciono encima de ella pero sin aplastarla, continuo con los besos pero ahora llevándolos también a su cuello, donde dejo un reguero de besos húmedo.

Se deshizo del vestido completamente, y admiro el cuerpo casi desnudo de su esposa, ella era realmente hermosa y no cabe duda de Kami la doto demasiado bien, acaricio sus bien formadas piernas, ubio por su vientre hasta topar con su pechos, los cuales masajeo, pero no contento con solo ese contacto, busco el broche del sosten de u esposa y al oir un "clic" supo que se deshizo de esa molesta tela.

Empezó por repartir besos en uno de sus pecho pero después introdujo uno de sus pezones en la boca, el cual succiono, lambio y mordisqueo arrancándole gemido.

Dejo sus pechos empaz y se deshizo de su propia ropa quedando totalmente desnudo ante la mirada de su esposa, ella lo recorrió sin ningún pudor admirando sus bíceps y su bien formado abdomen, sin olvidar esa parte de la anatomía de su esposo que le demostraba cuan excitado estaba.

El volvió a capturar los labios de su esposa y los beso con necesidad, mientras se deshacía de la ultima prenda de esta, una ves ambos en las mismas Syaoran se posiciono ente las piernas de Sakura y empezó a entrar delicadamente en ella arrancándole gemidos

Empezó con un vaivén tranquilo pero conforme pasaban los segundos la necesidad se hizo mucha y Syaoran incremento la velocidad de sus embestidas, ambos estaban por llegar al clímax podían sentirlo, Syaoran se incorporo un poco llevándose a Sakura con el y ella que sentada a ahorcadas sobre el y asi se aferro a su fuerte espalda, sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo que estaba llegando, sintió tensarse a Syaoran en sus brazos y después como su esposo se dejaba ir en ella, soltando un gruñido de placer.

Se quedaron asi unos momentos abrazdos con sus cuerpos aun unidos

-Te amo Sakura nunca lo olvides-le dijo Syaoran en sus labios

-Y yo a ti Syaoran-dijo para después unirse en un tierno beso, en el cual se demostraban todo su amor

_Cinco años después…_

- Mama dice papa que si no te apresuras te dejaremos-le dijo un niño de 4 años de edad a su madre

-Ya voy Hien dile a tu padre que se espere tantito

-De acuerdo yo le digo Mami-dijo y salió de la habitación de sus padres para dirigirse a un muy exasperado Syaoran que ya quería salir de su casa

Hien Li un niño de ojos verdes como su madre pero todo el físico de su padre con la excepción de que su cabello es algo mas lacio, al igual que el de su madre y su color una combinación entre el de Sakura y Syaoran.

-Ya estoy lista amor-dijo una muy radiante Sakura que salió con un hermoso vestido rosa palido pero, algo olgado para el gusto de Syaoran pero eso no quitaba que se viera hermosa

-Vamonos-dijo Syaoran dándola un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa y tomando después a su hijo en brazos para dirigirse a la residencia Yamazaki a celebrar otra navidad mas entre amigo y familia.

Por que Syaoran ya no le puede pedir nada mas a Kami, tenia una hermosa esposa que le avía dado los tres mejore regalos de su vida: su hijo, su amor y por ultimo la segunda heredera de la familia Li que venia en camino.

Y asi en otra Navidad volvia a enterarse de que seria padre por segunda vez por que, nada es mejor que una Sorpresa de Navidad.

**Que les pareció espero y les alla gustado bueno me retiro y espero sus rewies **


End file.
